


I Swear The Sun Will Shine

by kardinalkalamity, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Blood and Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rated for violence and eventual porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardinalkalamity/pseuds/kardinalkalamity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father was a Marine; it only seemed natural to follow in his footsteps and join the US army. Dean is resigned to his life in the military. However, a sudden attack on the base pushes him to dare an escape, but it quickly turns sour. He is then rescued by Castiel Novak, an ex-military doctor in the Armed Forces of Ukraine. (Eventual Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear The Sun Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> KK: This is my first fanfiction in years, plus english is NOT my first language. If you catch any mistakes or have a critique, please comment! :)
> 
> MK: Is the frustrated scenarist behind this thing.

_Hey Sammy,_

_Or you know. Sam. You really should stop nagging me about that, I'm always gonna call you that. No way out, you're the little brother, you're stuck with the nickname. Man, I can hear you whining from all the way here. What a bitch._

_Let's get to business._

~~_Things are going great over here! Ukraine's nothing but flowers and happiness!_ ~~

~~_(If you didn't pick up on the sarcasm, try again.)_ ~~

_I don't get along with most of the people here, but I did, at least, make one friend. That's right, I made a friend, clap for me. His name's Benny. He's a decent dude. We watch each other's backs, that kind of thing. It makes me miss the time when we got into fights together, you and me. You know. In highschool._

_I know you're worrying. Stop it. I'm doing alright! This is the place I belong, I ain't good at anything else and you know it. Hell, maybe I even like it a bit!_

_It's not that bad really, there's hasn't been much fighting, actually. It's mostly just us, sitting around, stressed out, waiting for an attack to come. It doesn't ever come. We just wait and wait, pissing our pants like a bunch of dumb kids._

_I guess that's what we are._

_Truth is, I fucked up, Sammy. I shouldn't be here. I miss you, I miss Bobby, I miss Ellen and Jo. I just wish I was back home with-_

 

Dean stops writing for a moment before crossing off that line too. There's no way that's gonna help Sam give up on convincing him to go back home. He can't leave; he's stuck here.

He crumbles up the paper and throws it at the wall for good measure. He leans back in his chair, sighing. Damn, this writing thing is harder than he ever thought it'd be. Well, Dean promised Sam he'd send him some letters to keep him up to date with his situation, so there's no getting out of it. 

He's about to get another sheet of paper when he hears the sound of rushed footsteps heading toward the dorms. The door slams open just as he hears Benny shout at him.

 

\- WINCHESTER, GET THE FUCK DOWN!

 

Dean barely has the time to get to his feet before Benny slams into him, throwing him to the ground. His friend stays there, covering Dean's body with his own. Dean doesn't have the time to understand what's going on before he hears the deafening sound of an explosion. The roof caves in, debris falling on the two soldiers. It's the only thing Dean remembers before he blacks out. 

Dean wakes up disoriented. His ears are ringing and he feels nauseous. There's dirt all over and he can't see a thing. The moment he gets his bearing, he tries to get up as fast as possible, but he can't. Something is weighting down on him and it's making it hard for him to breathe. He can't move his head to see what's squashing him, so he struggles to push it off. Whatever it is, it sure is heavy. Once he's managed to get it off, he sits up and turns his head to see exactly what it was. 

 

Benny. The heavy thing is Benny. 

Dean's mind goes blank. Benny is laying there, motionless. Part of his face was ripped off, but Dean can still recognize him. A wooden beam, probably some part of the ceiling, went right trough his torso. It's sticking out at an awkward angle, propping his body up a bit.

The fact that Benny is dead finally hits Dean. He probably would be, too, if it wasn't for his friend protecting him. Dean looks down at his body, hoping he doesn't have something sticking out of him too. Luckily, there's nothing, but he's still covered in blood, his shirt soaked through with it. He brings his hands up only to notice that they're trembling. Dean shakes his head, trying to regain focus. He can't afford panic right now. He has to get out of here. Who knows how long he has before the next attack?

As soon as he gets out, the booming sound of his fellow soldiers yelling orders in the distance hits him like a punch in the face. He tries to get a look at his surroundings, but the smoke and fire sting his eyes. The only way he can keep his eyes open is by squinting as much as he can. Everyone seems as confused as he is. Soldiers are running in every possible direction. It's chaos. A thought starts creeping into Dean's mind.

He could leave. He could run away. Nobody would notice. 

Benny's dead. Nobody would miss him.

 

Without another thought, he starts dashing through the ruins of the surrounding barracks, trying to make it to the base's exit. He sees a narrow passage between two of the last standing buildings. It should lead him closer to the wire fence that surrounds the camp. As he's running through the alley, his foot suddenly gets stuck in some of the debris,andhe falls to the ground. He feels a sharp pain in his left shin, but takes no notice, getting back up straight away. His leg stays stuck, and his momentum makes him fall even harder than the first time. His chin scrapes on the hard ground beneath him and starts bleeding. This time, Dean moves his leg slowly, making sure it's not caught before getting up.

He wastes no time climbing over the fence. His leg gives out as he lands on the other side, and he lets out a shout. He jumps to his feet, looking around, making sure no one saw or heard him. He's glad no one did: that shout sounded girly as fuck.

The base is in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing but a desert road for a few miles. He starts walking south. He thinks he remembers something about the nearest town being that way.

Dean hasn't been walking for more than ten minutes before he has to stop. He's feeling nauseous. His head is spinning. He falls to his knees, exhausted. As his legs hit the ground, he feels a sharp pain in his left shin. He lets himself fall to his side. He barely musters the strength to look down. There's a gaping wound on his leg. It's bleeding heavily. He can see his own flesh and part of his bone. His nausea attacks again and he can feel himself dry-heave. He tries to focus, but his vision his growing blurrier by the moment. His consciousness slips away from him.

 

A voice brings him back. Dean's eyes won't open and he can't make out the words the voice his saying, much less recognize it. Arms start pulling him up. They're trying to bring him back. He doesn't want to go back. He fights back feebly, shouting at whoever is handling him. The voice mutters soothing words. It's deep, gravely, and oddly calming. The only thing Dean can think of before fainting again is how much he wishes he'd sent Sammy that letter, now.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
